Study Skills, Applied Academics, and Transitions
Study Skills Important to everyday life functions, some of the study skills taught are listed below with examples of each skill that may be taught in school: * Reading rate: being able to skim, scan, rapidly read, carefully read, and studying * Listening: listening to conversations, apply meaning, and understanding what was heard * Note taking: determine essential information, outline, and taking lecture notes * Writing reports: organize and present ideas on paper, and presenting information * Oral presentations: interviews, debates, and discussions * Graphic aids: creating and understanding charts, graphs, maps,models, and using pictures * Taking tests: how to prepare and study, take the test, and understanding the graded assessment * Using the Library: checking out and locating books, using computers, and understanding the role of a librarian * Reference Materials: using dictionaries, encyclopedias, and referencing materials * Time managemen'''t: how to plan out tasks, read and making a schedule * '''Self-Management Skills: Managing self behavior, resolve problems, and deal with own emotions * Organizational Skills: completing tasks, attending to a schedule, and being responsible Applied Academics There are five skills that are taught in the general curriculum when teaching applied academics. Applied academics are skills that are taught to students which can be applied to the real-world. These skills include: * Functional reading—includes areas of reading that are used in everyday situations by most individuals * Functional writing—focuses on the writing demands needed in everyday life situations * Functional math—focuses on math content in the areas of money management and other measurement applications (volumetric, linear, temporal, temperature, weight) * Functional science—focuses on science content as it relates to life (especially health), physical, and environmental science in the everyday world * Functional social studies—focuses on social studies content that relates to community involvement and citizenship There are many examples of each applied academic skills but listed below are some specific concepts that may be taught: * Functional reading: understanding a restaurant menu, reading manuals, and reading a newspaper * Functional writing: writing directions and responding to an e-mail * Functional math: paying bills, budgeting, and using an ATM machine * Functional science: recognizing hazardous items, and treating an illness * Functional social studies: knowing legal rights and understanding a contract * Transitions There are many transitions that take place in one’s life, some of these transitions we don’t even think of, but for special education student’s the process is an important area in education. Key ideas to the transition process * Start early in a child’s education, integrate topics into curriculum and instruction * Have students begin to think about their future and ambitions * Realistic exploration of careers, life, and extra-curricular activities * Comprehensive assessments must be conducted before age 16 for transition * Sometime more indepth assessments may be needed * Measurable goals that are student driven are developed * Specific goals and activities set for the students * Student summary of performance must be developed, this will assist in life after high school * Collaboration among school, home, and adult agencies to focus on adult responsibilities